1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch detection device and a display device with a touch detection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been paid to a touch detection device that can detect an external proximity object, what is called a touch panel. The touch panel is, for example, mounted on or integrated with a display device such as a liquid crystal display device to be used as a display device with a touch detection function. In the display device with a touch detection function, various button images and the like are displayed on the display device, so that the touch panel can be used, in place of a typical mechanical button, for inputting information (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-244958).
A fingerprint sensor may be arranged in an electronic apparatus including the display device described above. The fingerprint sensor detects a characteristic pattern (shape) of a fingerprint by detecting roughness of the fingerprint of a finger of a person who touches the fingerprint sensor (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-24177). A detection result of the fingerprint sensor is used for personal authentication, for example.
An electronic apparatus in the related art includes a touch panel and a fingerprint sensor that are separately arranged. Due to this, as a configuration of the fingerprint sensor, a region with which a person's finger is brought into contact needs to be arranged as a separate region independent of a detection region of a touch operation through the touch panel.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a touch detection device and a display device with a touch detection function in which a detection region having higher resolution used for detecting the fingerprint and the like can also be used as a detection region of the touch operation.